


Lunatics, Lust And Loss

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victoriandustrial, Asylum, Electrocution, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Treating Homosexuality, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Morgause are being cured of their homosexuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatics, Lust And Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with the works of miss Emilie Autumn.

                Morgana was merrily walking in the park with Morgause by her side. Morgause, poor orphaned girl, had been hated since her childhood. The only people who had ever shown any affection towards her were Morgana and her parents, who had adopted her. And girls, growing up side by side, grew very fond of each other.  
At the age of thirteen, Morgana began to feel worried about herself. She did never find any boy interesting… Morgause on the other side… It took two long years for Morgana to realize and understand what is happening. She had fallen in love with her best friend. And it took her another two long years to find enough courage to tell her.  
When Morgana finally told Morgause about her feelings, she saw the tears sparkling in her eyes. The black despair flooded Morgana‘s heart until Morgause opened her mouth. Morgause‘s lips shivered as she whispered: „I love you for three years… and I‘ve been so scared to tell you. These times are...“ Morgana knew what Morgause meant. She embraced her tightly. „But we will endure them,“ she whispered and laid a kiss on the corner of Morgause‘s lips. „You and me.“ Morgause smiled and kissed Morgana in return.  
  
                When ladies came home, the doom of their joy came. Morgana‘s father was standing in the doorframe. His face was empty of expressing. „Father?“ said Morgana, „is anything wrong?“ Her father gave her a bitter smile. „Yes,“ he said so quietly Morgana and Morgause could barely hear him. The door behind Morgana‘s back flew open and someone tightly caught her arms. Morgana struggled, but she felt she‘s losing. She caught a glimpse of Morgause, being roughly forced into a straitjacket. „What is it?“ yelled Morgana hysterically, slowly losing her battle against the undertaker tightening her straitjacket. When ladies, still thrashing around, were tightly tied up, Morgana‘s father tried to show a pitiful expression. „You will be cured of your… lesbianism.“ The last word he almost sput out with disgust. Morgana got the blindfold forced on her eyes.  
The next thing they saw was the inside of the asylum.

                Morgana and Morgause were undressed of their dresses and were left in the underwear. Then they were locked up in their cells – at least they were left together. „I‘m scared, Morgause,“ whispered Morgana quietly. Morgause felt fear as well, but she felt she has to be strong enough for Morgana. She tightly embraced the shivering brunette and softly kissed her forehead. „Do not be scared, my love. Everything will be alright. Nothing can do us harm as long as we‘re together.“  
On the morrow Morgause found how wrong she was.

* * *

                The first sunrays crept through the barred windows. The door flew wide open and the undertakers in the police-like uniforms rushed into the cell. They shook Morgana and Morgause awake and dragged them out of the cell. Morgause dropped to the floor and the cold concrete floor, scraped her stocking and bruised her hip. One of the undertakers took his truncheon and hit her head, yelling: „On your feet!“  
                Morgana helped Morgause up, but before she could make sure Morgause is okay, they were forced to go down the corridor. During the journey lot of other „wayward ladies“, as they were called, joined them. Finally they stopped behind the heavy velvet curtain. „Step right up,“ called someone from behind the curtain, „we bring to you the finest entertainment. You all can enjoy our girls – crazy girls.“ The undertaker poked Morgana‘s back with the truncheon and she stumbled through the curtain, forcefully followed by other ladies.  
                Morgana blinked into the light. They stood on the stage and the audience of men was watching them… with lust and hunger in their eyes. The man in front was calling out the prices. „And they‘re half off after 4 O‘clock! Come, choose, enjoy our girls and toss us a dime!“  
                Morgause‘s grip on Morgana‘s arm tightened and her fingers left the white marks. Then they were separated. „For little extra on the side, you can arrange for a slightly more intimate encounter,“ called the voice behind them. Morgana swallowed. The last thing she saw before being dragged behind the corner was Morgause‘s eyes filled with hopeless fear.

                At dusk Morgana sauntered back into her cell, tears were carving deep channels into her cheeks. Morgause was already sitting on her bed. She lifted her bloodshot eyes to Morgana. Morgana sat down next to Morgause and softly embraced her. „I‘m so sorry,“ she whispered. Morgause shook her head: „You have nothing to be sorry for, dear...“ Morgause‘s voice broke down and she began to cry again. Morgana noticed the brown stains of dry blood on Morgause‘s thighs. „No,“ she cried. „They didn‘t!“ Morgause, still sobbing, slightly nodded. „We are being sold like… meat at the butcher‘s,“ murmured Morgause with contempt. The lights went out. Every sound died, just Morgause‘s quiet sobbing remained.  
                The door to their cell flew wide open and – without any warning – Morgause‘s jaw got hit with the truncheon, so she hit Morgana against the wall accidentally. „Silence!“ yelled the undertaker. „You will wake up when we say so… and you will sleep when we shut out the lights! Is that understood?“ Morgause gave a silent cry. „Is that understood?“ yelled the undertaker to Morgana. Morgana nodded and she got slapped. „Yes,“ she cried. „Good,“ smiled the man in the cruel way. „Now take your pills." His voice was soft as the nanny's suddenly. Morgause, too exhausted to resist, swallowed obediently. Morgana took the pill. The undertaker forcefully opened her mouth and checked underneath her tongue. He took the pill out and kicked Morgana's abdomen with his metal toe boot. Morgana sput out all the air in her lungs, dropped to the floor and tried to catch her breath. The undertaker pushed the pill roughly between Morgana's lips and held her nose to force her to swallow. "Don't you even think of spitting out," he whispered threateningly. Morgana felt nausea and burning of her insides. She dropped to the floor and felt like bringing her lunch up, but she couldn't vomit. Her skin was covered with sweat and she felt terrible like if she had fever. She was slowly losing her consciousness.  
  
                On the morrow, Morgana woke up, her throat so dry she couldn't produce a single sound. She felt so sick, tears carving deep cannals into her cheeks. The only strength that kept her was being with Morgause... and even this hope was hanging by a thread.  
After another terrible day - seven men bought Morgana that night... she felt tarnished... dirty... Morgana was crying quietly. The undertakers came for Morgana and dragged her into the operating theatre. She got anesthetics injected into her thighs and hips. The tall man in the white cloak appeared. The doctor. "Pull up your skirts, young lady," he said with the scalpel in his hand. "And yes, this is going to hurt." Morgana screamed when the blade bit her flesh.

                Morgana was driven to her cell on the wheelchair - she couldn't keep herself on her feet. Morgause was sitting on the bed, trembling. Morgana could see shaved sides of her head and burnt skin from electroshocks. Morgause sobbed. "Darling," whimpered Morgana. "I am so sorry, dear." Morgause was swaying her head to and fro, then she nuzzled her head against Morgana's chest. There she whispered something Morgana didn't understand. "What did you say, baby?" Morgause whimpered quietly: "I wish I died."

  
                Morgana kept being sick and quiet. Morgause kept being depressed and suicidal. Sometimes they went blind temporarily. Bloody pills... all because of those bloody pills. The undertaker lifted his truncheon. "Swallow... or I'll break your jaws!"

  
                "Come see our girls!" called the anchorman. "They're hot! They're suicidal! They're nuts! Watch out, sometimes they bite! They don't recall the sense of freedom, but they can give you the night of you life! Come - come and pick up one of our girls!" Some men asked some questions about the price or time spent in intimate company of any lady, but one laid a question, that raised Morgana's spirits for a second: "Has ever any patient been released? Would you send her home if her bizzare behaviour would decrease?" Morgana held her breath for a second. Then the undertaker's voice broke the tense silence, a smirk on his face: "For the risk of recidivism and good of our society we'll never let them go." The world ceased to move.

                The evening came. Multiple times raped Morgana and Morgause crept back into their cells, bleeding, beaten up. Morgause's empty look stared into the wall. Morgana nuzzled her head against Morgause's chest and cried. There was no way out of this place and Morgause was slowly withering away. Morgana was going to be left abandoned in this hell.


End file.
